For The First Time
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: song fic about when Mamoru finds out he is in love with Usagi **COMPLETE** please r/r


Title: For the First Time   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana (aka Casper)   
Type: song fic   
Rated: PG (for a steamy kiss)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://caspermoon.net   
  
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Okay...I know that I've always said that I hate song fics, but they have been growing on me   
lately... and I love this song... and "For the First Time" when I heard it (did you catch the   
double meaning? I'm good aren't I!), I thought of Mamoru... soooooo this is a first season   
song fic, when Mamo-chan discovers that he loves Usagi-chan......I'm such a hopeless   
romantic...   
  
I regret to tell you... I OWN NOTHING! I don't even own the clothes on my back... my Mom   
bought 'em for me. I don't own Sailor Moon, the absolute coolest chick in the world does   
though. Take a moment and bow down to the wonder that is Naoko Takeuchi. I also don't   
own "For the First Time." If you've ever heard this song before, I'm talking about the   
Rod Stewart version. He owns it, not me, so NO ONE SUE! ...I love Rod Stewart's voice...   
and Brian Adams, and Sting... which is probably why I absolutly ADORE the song "All for   
Love." I sang it for months after it came out......not only am I a hopeless romantic,   
now I'm just plain pitiful too... poor Casper-chan...   
  
hmmm... is it just me or are these disclaimers getting longer with every fic I write????   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
Mamoru sat in the Crown Arcade/Cafe talking to Motoki and drinking a cup of coffee. He adored   
coffee. It was just one of the little things that can really perk up your day... literally.   
He thanked God daily, sometimes hourly, for the caffine boosts that got him through the day.   
(*Mamoru-san sounds like me... except I drink 6 or 7 Mt. Dews a day* ^-^) Motoki was filling   
him in on the latest *gossip* he'd overheard. You'd be surprised what Motoki knows, after all   
he does work in the hottest teenage/college hang-out spot.   
  
"She adores your eyes, and the aloof air you have," Mokoti said gleefully and stuck his nose in   
the air in an attempt to be aloof. Mamoru was not amused.   
  
"If you truly were my friend, you'd tell all these *girls* you overhear talking about me that I'm   
not interested in being followed around by a pack of drooling *puppies*."   
  
"That's harsh, Mamoru-san."   
  
"It's reality," he replied dryly. "Besides, you don't know what it's like, you have a   
girlfriend and everyone knows that. Girls don't follow you around." Mamoru looked around   
furitively. "Sometimes I think they're stalking me..."   
  
Motoki stared at him. He blinked twice. Then he bust out laughing. Once again, Mamoru was   
not amused. Mokoti managed to control his laughter, but he was still grinning like a loon   
when he said, "Well Mamoru-san, you just need to get a girlfriend."   
  
Mamoru blanched and gulped his coffee. "No thanks."   
  
Motoki glanced up as the bells on the door jingled. "Here comes some potential girlfriends   
now."   
  
Mamoru hunched over and took a quick glance behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when he   
saw who the 'potential girlfriends' were. He glared at Mokoti before turning around   
completely on the stool and saying, "Odango!"   
  
Sky blue eyes landed on him with a piercing glare, "Baka! I do have a name! It's Usagi!"   
She walked over to where he was sitting. "Come on say it with me, UUUUssssaaaaggggiiii," she   
spoke slowly.   
  
Mamoru grinned at her, "OOOOOddddaaaannnggggoooo."   
  
Usagi let out a frustrated huff, "Baka!" She turned and walked away from him, sitting down in   
the booth her friends had claimed. She muttered threats between her dark glances at Mamoru.   
He mouthed 'Odango' and her eyes flared in anger. He grinned and turned back to Mokoti.   
  
He'd just taken a sip of his coffee when Mokoti said, "You should ask Usagi-chan to be your   
girlfriend." Needless to say, Mokoti got drenched in coffee and the cafe grew silent. Everyone   
looked over at the two guys. One was coughing uncontrollably and the other was staring in   
shock at his coffee covered shirt.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru-baka! Did you finally realize how bad coffee tastes?" Usagi asked loudly enough   
that the whole cafe heard. Rei, Minako, and Makoto snickered, and Ami tried her best not to   
smile.   
  
Mamoru sent her a scathing look between coughing fits. Mokoti recovered from his shock and   
glared at Mamoru. "Remind me never to bring that subject up again while you are drinking   
something."   
  
The cafe resumed it's normal chatter when they realized what had caused Mamoru to spew his   
much beloved coffee. Usagi and the girls couldn't help but wonder what Mokoti had said. If   
they only knew.   
  
"I can't believe you said that," Mamoru whispered fiercly.   
  
"I can't believe you spewed coffee on me," Mokoti whispered back.   
  
"Odango? Of all people?"   
  
"This was my favorite shirt!"   
  
"Mokoti! Focus!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Odango?"   
  
"Oh, right." Mokoti leaned closer, "Here's the deal. It's obvious you like her."   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"And I'm pretty sure she likes you back," Mokoti continued ignoring Mamoru's interuption.   
Mamoru blinked at him in surprise. "Plus, she's beautiful, sweet, and funny." Mamoru   
began to look thoughtful. "But the most important reason is... she's the only girl you   
ever pay any attention to. I think the reason why you are always picking fights with her   
is so that she won't find out you are helplessly in love with her." Mamoru gulped as   
Mokoti hit close to home. Mokoti smirked. "I'm right aren't I?"   
  
"I've never thought about it like that," he replied truthfully. It was true, he had never   
wanted to delve deep into his feelings for Usagi... he was afraid of what he'd find. He   
looked over at her. She must have felt his stare because she looked up and met his gaze.   
  
Are those your eyes   
  
Minako said something that drew her attention away from him and she grinned at her friend.   
  
Is that your smile   
  
Mamoru stood up and walked out of the arcade deep in thought. He didn't notice the huge   
grin on Mokoti's face or hear him call Usagi over.   
  
I've been looking at you forever   
yet I never saw you before   
  
Mamoru found himself in the familiar park. He walked to his favorite bench and sat down.   
He looked out at the lake, puzzled by the emotion running rampant through him. It   
couldn't be... love?   
  
"Mamoru-san!"   
  
Mamoru looked up to see the very object of his thoughts headed straight for him.   
"Usagi-chan."   
  
"Mamoru," she said sitting beside him. She was slightly out of breath, she must have run   
after him. "What were you and Mokoti whispering about? He said I should ask you about it."   
Her eyes were concerned... for him? "Is something wrong?" she asked placing her hands   
over his.   
  
Are these your hands holding mine   
  
"Mokoti," Mamoru sighed softly, "When will you learn to keep your nose out of everyone's   
business?" He looked at Usagi, their gazes met. "Nothing's wrong, Usagi. I just... realized   
somthing."   
  
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind   
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes   
  
Usagi looked at him expectantly. He smiled at her. Mokoti didn't realize how right he   
was. Usagi was sweet. She had such a big heart, one that could include her tormentor.   
  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are   
I can't believe how much I see   
when you're looking back at me   
now I understand what love is, love is   
for the first time   
  
Usagi could barely control her breathing and her heart was beating out of control. Mamoru   
was looking at her completely different than normal. He looked at her like she was special.   
Almost like she meant more to him than she could ever know. She smiled back at him. She   
knew that Mamoru would tell her eventually. She didn't know how she knew; she didn't know   
why she thought he would ever want to tell her anything. But, she knew he would tell her   
this. They sat in comfortable silence as the sun slowly fell from the sky. Mamoru's eyes   
never left her face, and her's couldn't help but meet his gaze.   
  
Can this be real   
Can this be true   
Am I the person I was this morning   
and are you the same you   
  
Mamoru couldn't believe the depth of his feelings for her. How odd to find himself in love   
with his 'enemy.' 'Love? ...yes, love.'   
  
It's all so strange   
How can it be   
  
He had known her for months, but he hadn't wanted to look at her, to really look at her.   
Because he knew if he did, he would be unable to convince himself that he wasn't in love   
with her.   
  
All along this love was right in front of me   
  
Mokoti had changed that. Now he was forced to accept the truth. No... forced is the wrong   
word. He gladly accepted his love for her, abeit hestintly.   
  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes   
For the first time I'm seeing who you are   
I can't believe how much I see   
when you're looking back at me   
now I understand what love is, love is   
for the first time   
  
Mamoru had always thought he was incapable of love. Ever since his parents had died, he had   
never truly loved anyone. He had geniunly like people, like Mokoti, but love? He had never   
been able to put his heart, soul, and faith in another person.   
  
Such a long time ago I had given up   
on finding this emotion ever again   
  
Mamoru's eyes took in the slight flush that stained Usagi's cheeks.   
  
But you're here with me now   
Yes I found you somehow   
and I've never been so sure   
  
"You really are beautiful," he found himself saying. His free hand caressed her soft cheek.   
Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Usako." Usagi's cheeks turned bright red, and she glanced   
down unable to meet his gaze any longer.   
  
"Mamoru, are you okay? You've never been this nice to me..."   
  
Mamoru tilted her chin up so her eyes would meet his again.   
  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes   
For the first time I'm seeing who you are   
Can't believe how much I see   
when you're looking back at me   
  
He leaned down and met her lips with his own. She was surprised at first, but soon found   
herself relaxing against him. The kiss was soft and sent warm shivers down Usagi's spine.   
She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gladly leaned   
closer. Her mouth parted for his questioning tongue, and the kiss grew deeper, sending   
her to unimaginable heights. She moaned softly. He slowly backed away, his kisses becoming   
light pecks on her lips and face.   
  
Now I understand what love is, love is   
for the first time   
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Mamoru was smiling at her. "What was that for?" she asked   
breathlessly.   
  
For the first time   
  
"Because I love you."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
okay, that's it. that was my attempt at a song fic...did it work? was it good? someone   
e-mail me and tell me. i want to know up front if the urge ever gets into me to do something   
like this wether or not i should do it. now you see the insecurities of Casper, i have   
so many....   
  
ANYWAY! E-MAIL ME!   
  
Vist my site! http://caspermoon.net   
  
Thanks to everyone who read the story! Thanks to everyone who WILL e-mail me! Thanks to Andrea   
for posting it! And always, thanks to Naoko for coming up with characters we can obsess about,   
hehe   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
September 14, 2001   
9:18PM 


End file.
